


All is Love, All is Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Platonic Love, Unrequited Love, this hurt to write im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen nodded silently, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was breaking. He knew that this would happen - that Tony would get married, have kids, and live a good life with Pepper. He saw it, when he looked into this future.He hadn’t expected to fall in love with the man while he viewed the alternate futures, but it happened, and now he was paying for it. Tony was brilliant in every way, from his brain to his ability to love and care for anyone he meets. He saw the way the man sacrificed himself every chance he got and how even after the Avengers fell apart, he treated Steve Rogers with the utmost civility. A true, noble man, that Stephen wished he could have as his.But when he opened his eyes on Titan, he knew that in the future, the one that they win, that wasn’t going to happen. And god, did it hurt. It hurt more than fading to dust, than being stabbed, than being killed a thousand times.





	All is Love, All is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh, hurtful but I just wanted people to know that I love and adore Pepperony and Pepper and I would never...EVER...want her to suffer in anyway. So here's this. Because Tony really does love her.

Stephen sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against a wall as he flipped a page over in the book he was reading. The cloak fluttered around, unsure of what to do - and Stephen could tell that the artifact was experiencing something along the lines of  _ boredom. _ He sighed and flipped another page - trying to focus on the words in front of him, but they seem to be bouncing off the page.

 

With a huff in frustration, he slammed the book shut and stood up, stretching his long limbs. He placed the book on a nearby table and ventured his way up the stairs towards his room. A knock at the Sanctum door stopped him, and he spun around in wonder. It was approximately midnight - who could be knocking at this hour?

 

Stephen glanced at his cloak, who beckoned for Stephen to go see who it was. Stephen sighed and shrugged, walking forward and opening the door, his breath hitching as he saw Tony Stark, standing in the doorway. The man looked exhausted - utterly wrecked, and the way that he was tapping his foot gave off the vibe that he was incredibly anxious. Stephen’s heart fluttered even at the appearance - the man was breathtakingly gorgeous.

 

“Stephen, hey,” Tony smiled, but it seemed to be forced. “I’m sorry for dropping by at such, um, short notice, and, uh, late at night, but um…” he paused, scratching at the back of his head. “Nobody else seemed to be awake so I thought I’d see if you were.”

 

“Of course, Tony.” Stephen stepped aside and motioned for Tony to come in, who obliged. “You seem anxious,” Stephen noted as Tony walked over to a chair and sat down. Stephen sat down across from him in another chair. “What’s up?”

 

Tony shot him an odd look. “Come on, you can’t put two and two together?”

 

Stephen bit his lip and looked down. That’s right - Tony was getting married tomorrow. To Pepper, and he was invited to go. “Having second thoughts?” He played, cautiously.

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Not at all. I’m just nervous, you know? I want this to be special for her. Because she deserves it, truly. I’ve put her through so much shit, and I just want her wedding to be the most brilliant, dazzling thing in the entire universe.”

 

Stephen nodded silently, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was breaking. He knew that this would happen - that Tony would get married, have kids, and live a good life with Pepper. He saw it, when he looked into this future. 

 

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with the man while he viewed the alternate futures, but it happened, and now he was paying for it. Tony was brilliant in every way, from his brain to his ability to love and care for anyone he meets. He saw the way the man sacrificed himself every chance he got and how even after the Avengers fell apart, he treated Steve Rogers with the utmost civility. A true, noble man, that Stephen wished he could have as his. 

 

But when he opened his eyes on Titan, he knew that in the future, the one that they win, that wasn’t going to happen. And god, did it hurt. It hurt more than fading to dust, than being stabbed, than being killed a thousand times. 

 

“You’re going to be fine, Tony. I’m sure-” Stephen coughed. “I’m sure she will absolutely love it. You’re an...incredible man. She’s very lucky.”

 

Tony smiled softly. “Yeah. Thank you. It’s just wedding day jitters, I guess. I don’t want to mess up my vows. God, I’m so in love with her. I remember back in 2008, she was in this gorgeous dress, and I danced with her. I almost kissed her that night, but well, things got in the way.” Tony swallowed and a blush formed on his face. “She looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was beautifully curled and she was nervous about dancing with me. Made her look just genuinely precious.”

 

Stephen returned the smile (it took a lot of effort) and conjured some tea and handed it to Tony, who accepted it graciously. “I’m glad that you’ve...found someone to grow old with. Start a family with, and all.”

 

“I’m excited to do all of that. I’ve always wanted a kid. I always thought of Peter as my little kid but God, do I want my own. Imagine a lil’ Stark runnin’ around, playing with robots and tinkering with toys.” Tony stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “I hope the child will get my brains but Pepper’s personality. I need me a stubborn, take-no-shit child.”

 

“Girl or boy?” Stephen asked. 

 

“I’m fine with either,” Tony shrugged. “I just know that I’m going to be a great father and I’d show my  _ own _ father how a real parent would be.”

 

“You’ll be an amazing father,” Stephen struggled with maintaining his smile. “You’re already so great with Peter. And Pepper will be an amazing mother on top of that.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Tony sat up from the chair and stretched. “I just needed to hear all of that.” He grinned widely. “And I’m sure, one day, you’ll be thinking about the same thing. I hope I’m invited to your wedding.”

 

Stephen nodded before staring at the ground.  _ I wanted it all with you. I still do. I want it all with you, Tony. Your hand in marriage, a child, raising a family, I want you. I’m so in love with you.  _ He stared back up, meeting Tony’s gaze, his heart fluttering slightly as Tony arched an eyebrow.

 

“Say, Doc, are you alright?” Tony asked, warily. “You don’t...look right.”

 

“Thanks,” Stephen muttered.

 

Tony waved him off. “Oh come on, I don’t mean it like that.” He walked over and put a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “I came to you for help, maybe I can help you as well? What’s making you crazy?”

 

Stephen stared hopelessly at the hand on his shoulder.  _ You _ , he wanted to scream.  _ You, you, you. _ “It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh, come on, it’s obviously something.” Tony patted his shoulder three times, and each time Stephen melted. “Talk to me, Facial Hair Bro.”

 

“Not if you keep calling me that.”

 

Tony made a face. “Stephen…”

 

Stephen’s gaze found itself on the floor again. His mind wandered and his chest hurt, and he wondered to himself if telling him might finally allow him to move on. But it could cause a bad chain of events. What if Tony decided to leave his life forever? He didn’t know him that well, and Stephen’s sure that it wouldn’t make a difference whether or not Stephen was a part of his life. Sure, he had stopped by the Sanctum a few times to discuss Avengers stuff, but it was never more than strictly business.

 

“It’s nothing,” he finally answered. “I’m glad I could have made you feel better, Tony.”

 

Tony dropped his hand, somewhat solemnly. “Alright. If you really don’t want to talk, then that’s fine. Thank you again, Stephen. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He walked towards the door and Stephen felt his heart race, a feeling in his stomach so grandeur that he couldn’t ignore it. Before he could stop himself, he confessed: “I’m in love with you.”

 

Tony froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to face Stephen, whose back was still turned away from him. “What?”

 

“I’m,” Stephen whispered. “I’m in love with you.”

 

“No…” Tony cocked his head. “What?”

 

“It’s true.” Stephen spun around and locked eyes with Tony, his own blues glistening. “On Titan, viewing those futures, I fell in love with you.”

 

“Stephen I’m-” he drew in a breath. “I’m so...sorry. And flattered.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Stephen pleaded as he shook his head. “Don’t apologize. This wasn’t - this  _ isn’t _ on you.”

 

Tony stared at him, his mouth parted slightly as if searching for the right words to say.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Tony.” Stephen rubbed the back of his own neck. “You can leave. I’m sorry. I know it was wrong of me, but I had to get it off my chest.”

 

“I’m getting married.”

 

“Yes.” Stephen forced a small smile. “Yes, you are, because you’re in love with her, and my words shouldn’t change that, because you’re meant to be with Pepper.”

 

“Stephen…” He sighed. “You really dropped a bomb on me, haven’t you?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I feel terrible.” Tony walked up to Stephen and pulled him in for a hug. “God, I feel so terrible. I’m so sorry, Stephen, I know that this must hurt like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Stephen hesitated before putting his arms around Tony, the feeling of the other man sending butterflies into his stomach. “I’ll live.”

 

Tony pulled back. “If you don’t wanna go to the wedding, I wouldn’t hold that over your head.”

 

“No, I’m going.” Stephen insisted, and Tony blinked, clearly startled. “I want you to be happy, Tony, I want to see you be happy. It’s what you deserve.”

 

“But Stephen…”

 

“No,” Stephen shook his head. “I’m going to go. And you’re going to get married to the love of your life, who you’re going to spend the rest of your life with and have a family of your own. And I’ll always be there for you, Tony, because I can. And I’ll get over this - trust me, I will.”

 

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.” He shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping. “I just - can’t believe this. What if circumstances were different?”

 

“Don’t,” Stephen replied softly.

 

“No, I’m serious. I think the timing was all wrong.” Tony rubbed at his eyes. “I’m really sorry, Stephen. I care about you, and I’m...I still want to be your friend.”

 

“That would...be nice,” Stephen nodded.

 

“‘Thank you for telling me...as well.” Tony smiled a gentle smile, and Stephen returned it, tears threatening to fall. That smile was the death of it, the small crinkles that appeared on his face were calling out to him. “You’re an amazing guy, and one day someone will see you and love you for that. I’m sorry it can’t be me.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“I’ve gotta go, I should probably…” Tony motioned towards the door. “Will you be alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Stephen reassured, holding up his hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“One more thing,” Tony was hesitant. “In some of those, uh, futures...were we ever…?”

 

“Yes.” Stephen nodded.

 

“But not…”

 

“Not this one.” Stephen bit his lip. “It was never this one.”

 

Tony’s gaze fell to the floor as he sighed. “Thank you. Really, Stephen. You’re a blessing.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Tony opened the door to the cold, night sky. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Stephen.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Night,” The door closed, and Stephen’s head fell down.

 

Footsteps caused his head to snap back up and shift his gaze towards Wong, who stood at the edge of the stairs, a somber gaze resting upon his face. “You told him,” he said, and Stephen nodded.

 

“I had to.”

 

“Perhaps if…” Wong drew in a long breath. “Circumstances were different.”

 

“It’s okay,” Stephen waved a hand in dismissal. “I know this future. I knew it after we won. I knew this would happen.”

 

“Maybe now…” Wong started. “You can get over him.”

 

Stephen stared at the door, his eyes glistening once more as his felt his own heart shatter. “Yeah. Get over him.” He began to choke on his own words. “I ca- I can do that.”

 

His head fell into his hands and he sobbed quietly as both Wong and the cloak wrapped around him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd - any mistakes are mine.
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
